eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Harper
Joseph Dean Harper hasn't done much, but the lives he did effect have changed the scope of the world. Currently missing, but who knows what the future may bring. Early Life Joseph's parents were Thomas and April Harper. Thomas Harper was born in Seattle, Washington, and had lived nearly everywhere in the United States. His father was a Airman, and had served in the Gulf War. His mother was a stay at home mom, and he had two siblings- a brother, Jerry, and a sister, Kelly. Thomas was a horrible student, and a juvenile delinquent. He was a drug addict, and when he was presented with the choice of either going to jail for his addiction or serving his country, he chose to join the Air Force. April, nee` Scott, was the exact opposite. Born in St. Louis, Missouri, April was the head of her class. She grew up on a farm, with her mother and father, who was studying to be a lawyer. She also had a brother, David. She was intelligent, and talented. She was accepted to the Kansas University and stayed there for two years. When she was 22, her parents lost the farm, but her father was fortunate enough to get a job in Abilene, Texas. Thomas happened to be stationed there, and when she came to visit her parents for a summer, they had a fateful meeting. Shortly after, both Thomas and April decided to move to Austin, Texas. Thomas was dishonorably discharged from the Air Force, for misconduct, and April transferred to the University of Texas in Austin. They were married in 1987, after finding out that April was pregnant, and in 1988, she gave birth to Joseph Dean Harper. They didn't stay in Austin long. As soon as April finished earning her degree, which was in Business, she learned that her mother was passing away due to cancer. The family moved very quickly. Joseph was about four years old when they moved to Abilene, and enjoyed growing up there immensely. His mother and father both worked all the time, so he was given the freedom to do whatever he wanted to do. In school, he was told that he was special by his teachers. Different. They were all highly interested in him- mostly because of how intense the little boy was. He went through Elementary and Middle School here, and ran track for his Middle School. When he turned Fourteen, his home life began to fall apart. His father had been using drugs since he was a teenager, but it had never been this bad. He had started to abuse Joseph, and was eventually caught in the act by April. It was then that he started spending his summers away from home, in Austin, with his Uncle David. His Uncle instilled in him his love for Philosophy and Politics, and also his stiff superiority complex. He would tell Joseph that he was better than everyone else, better than anyone he knew. They spent the whole summer reading, talking, and riding his Uncle's Motorcycle. When he returned, Thomas was then caught by the police, and was sent to jail for possession of cocaine. His mother, who he had threatened with violence the very night he was arrested, divorced him shortly afterwords. During the divorce, Joseph spent a lot of time with his Grandmother. She was dying due to cancer, but it didn't stop her from investing as much time as she could in the young boy. He loved her deeply, and when she passed away, he was completely heart broken. After her mother passed away, April took Joseph and moved to San Angelo, which is roughly an hour and a half away from Abilene. She took a job at Verizon there, and began working her way through the ranks. Meanwhile, Joseph was enjoying his high school experience. During the fall, he would run track and participate in the Marching Band as a Snare Drummer. Whens spring would come around, he would then participate in the Debate program, and the Jazz Band on a trap set. He loved his high school- the San Angelo Central Bobcats - and didn't really want to leave it at all. When he turned sixteen, he was surprised beyond reason when his Uncle bought him his very own motorcycle. He loved the bike more than he had loved anything else in his entire life, and became attached to it like no other. Unfortunately for him, this is when his powers began to manifest. He had always been a little too arrogant- his mother had blamed it on being an only child, and how teachers would spoil him. It backfired on him extremely, when he was at a track meet in Galveston. He got in an altercation with another runner, and apparently caused a type 2 Hurricane, without even realizing it. After he returned home, his powers began to pop up in the strangest places. During a Debate Match, he rose the humidity of the room to unnerve his opponent, causing him to win several tournaments. While at a football game in El Paso, he rose the barometric pressure to cause the game to rain, as his team was losing and he was rather irate. And while playing the Odessa Permian Panthers? Yeah, he was the one who caused that freak hailstorm. When he realized it was him that was causing all of these things, he was thrilled. He knew he had been special- everyone had always told him so. He was accepted into Texas Tech University in Lubbock, Texas, on a joint Debate-Track scholarship. He ruined this rather quickly. He had drank a bit in Highschool, but he had never been surrounded by so much alcohol in his life. With all the alcohol, came all the partying, came all the girls, came all the fights. It was during one of these altercations that he killed a man on purpose. During his drunken rage, he stirred the heavens into producing a lethal lightening strike right through the guy fighting him. It was the first time he had ever committed Murder and known it, as he had accidentally killed at least two people during his fight with the runner in high school, and what bothered him the most was that it hadn't bothered him at all. He rationalized that if the idiot couldn't defend himself, then he didn't really deserve his life, did he? His schoolmates, however, were incredibly afraid of him at this point. After all, he DID cause lightening to strike at will. He was ostracized from the University, and left mid-semester to go back home. He took a job at a local Call Center there, taking supervisor calls for Capital One. The more he talked to people around the country, the more contempt for them grew in his heart. His Mother wasn't helping, either. She had always had high expectations for him, and not going to College had essentially crushed all the respect she had for him. Realizing that there was no way in hell he was going to be content actually going back home, he went to Austin instead, to talk with his Uncle, who he admired, about what he should do. His Uncle suggested he go on a trip around the country, if he wanted some adventure. So he did- and he did it however he wanted to do it. Never in his life had he felt like he had so much power before. It was like every problem was instantly solved. He simply stole everything he needed. For the first time in his life, he felt completely in control. No overbearing Mother. No life threatening Father. No one else telling him what to do. He was free, or was he? It wasn't long until his digressions caught up with him. That's right, he got caught, by none other than The Company. Thrown into the Level 5 Detention center, away from the world, away from his life, his family, and his freedom, was possibly the worst thing that could have ever happened to him. Prison Joseph spent quite a bit of time with the Company over the years.. The first time, he spent the entire time learning how to control his powers. He became accustomed to Rachel Davis's sarcastic comments, and came to the conclusion that his time there was best served planning his revenge. When he did manage to get out, it was during the actual bomb plot, and there wasn't much for him to do. Thankfully, the biggest thing he managed to do was create a large distraction and get the hell out of dodge. DEFT If the bomb had gone off, Jospeh would've ended up working for Hurley Garder and AltruCell. He enjoyed his work, as he was mostly just an enforcer, and was possibly the most loyal Special at Hurley's side. He also met Brianna Stewart, with whom he began to have a sort of wretched love affair with. The two were inexorably tied together- he could no more refuse her than she could him. Level 5 In reality, he had been captured shortly after the bombs had went off, and instead of being handed off to Odessa, he was placed in Level 5 this time. Level 5 wasn't all to bad. Rachel had transferred with him, as apparently the head of the Company had gone missing, and it seemed like she had taken a young apprentice to her side- Brianna Stewart. Brianna and Joseph could not resist the urge to be around one another. Because of their shared abilities, it was all that he could do to not want to be near her, let alone actually physically resist her. They spent a lot of time together, and he helped her cultivate her more primal urges, and her powers. The Breakout He had also met someone else at that time, his sister, Grace Harper. Grace convinced him that he did not deserve to be in Level 5, and that he could trust her. A few weeks later, her and Jack Murdock came to his rescue. They busted him out, but in the process Grace had been knocked out by Brianna. He took her to a park, and said his goodbyes. She may be right; He may not be a villain, but he sure as hell wasn't the hero she wanted him to be. Current Whereabouts After that, he disappeared. There have been some reports that he is located around Las Vegas somewhere, but none have been substantiated. Powers Atmokinesis is the ability to mentally control barometric pressure in the atmosphere and humidity at will, resulting in the change of weather patterns and formation of freak weather conditions. In many cases, people with this ability can shift the atmosphere and thus generate any natural weather occurrence from fog, mist and rain to hailstorms, blizzards and hurricanes. One with this ability is also usually rendered resistant against extreme weather conditions, or uses this ability to predict, generate, calm or resist any weather condition. In short, this is the ability to control the weather itself. Joseph can alter the barometric pressure in the air around him in order to create strong winds, rain, or simply vapor. At it's most basic point, Joseph can use his ability to create Fog and light Rain. He can change a cold day into a clear and sunny one, or he can terrorize beach patrons by shifting the humidity to it's worst point. In the most extreme, he can shit the atmosphere to his will, causing hurricanes, tornadoes, devastating hail, or even blizzards upon the earth. One of the best things about this power, he's discovered, is the ability to fly by using the wind. He can ride the currents in the air, much like a bird would, albeit with much less grace. *Lightening Storms. *Instant Combustion due to rise of Humidity. *Tornadoes. *Flight. *Hurricanes. Limits Changing the barometric pressure doesn't have much of an effect on him, though it can obviously cause the strangest effects. At this point, he mostly understands what he's doing, but there are still times when he intends to make the air colder, and ends up making it hotter. The lack of control was an extreme deterrent to him before, but he has lost his understanding of safety since his home was destroyed. Obviously, though, altering the atmosphere has almost deathly effects on the young man. It is nearly impossible for him to do this without passing out, at this point, and the lack of control is even more prevalent here. He never knows what damage he's going to cause when he does this, so he almost never goes to this extreme unless he is either incredibly pissed off, (which, frankly, he has no control over, ) or his life is in immediate and terrible danger. Personality Publicly, Joseph is an extremely social individual. He laughs, jokes, and even hits on the women around him occasionally, though with no intentions of letting them get anything out of it but heartache that is always mysteriously forgotten when they witness his smile again. Around others, he's mostly just an arrogant jerk. He’ll not think twice about ripping someone a new one and giving them orders in a manner that they fear to object. He's pushy, snide, and terribly sarcastic. His life is, and always has been, his way or the highway. When with family or close friends, Joseph is more reserved and silent, and has a great dislike for his personal time being intruded on. It could be believed that it’s around his friends that Joseph's true personality is revealed, though others would say it goes deeper even beyond that. He has serious problems with his emotions, letting everything that seriously EFFECTS him turn to anger. He doesn't become unhappy, or stressed, or anything negative. He also has a terribly addictive personality inherited from his father, which he wallows in frequently. He has a problem of being terribly avoident, and can and will ignore anything that causes him any slight distress. As far as he's concerned, if it doesn't make him smile, then it's not worth his time. He also takes this attitude when he doesn't feel like there's anything he can do about a situation. If he can't help it, or change it, in anyway, then there's no point in him talking about it and picking it apart as if that would somehow make it better. He's very adept at letting things go. If something seems illogical or impossible, he writes it off, pushing it aside and moving on to the next thing. His mind's motto seems to be, "What's next?". He has a terrible superiority complex, and views male specials as the peak of evolution. Yes, I excluded women for a reason. Because he's watched his mother simply take his father's abuse for the majority of his teenage years, he has nearly absolutely no respect for the women in his life. This is one of the reasons it's so easy for him to toss women aside as if they're nothing but toys. It's not that he doesn't like women, it's simply that he has no respect for them. He hasn't found a woman yet that could change his mind- but even he'll admit that it's somewhat possible. (Anything's possible, right?) Those without powers, however? He cannot stand them at all. He has no respect for those who cannot defend themselves- and this includes those without powers, or those with weak powers. Although he will tolerate those with what he would consider "useless" powers, he basically views everyone without powers as simple cannon fodder. He knows their time has come- evolution is here, and it isn't leaving, no matter how much the idiots kick and scream. Through all the masks, through all the heartache and the insane amounts of time Joseph has spent building up his walls, there still remains nothing but a scared little boy in his heart. He's shy, scared, and a complete child. Under all the anger, suspicion, and greed, there lies a small boy who simply wants to be loved. It's cheesy, and stupid, and therefor he would never dream of expressing any of it, or even admitting it. He was trained to be the way he is - he didn't choose it. He didn't even want it, and is desperately looking for a way out. The problem is, he hasn't found anyone who cares about him as much as he cares about himself, and therefore hasn't been able to trust anyone enough to let them that close to him. He truly is his own worst enemy. Trivia * Was a Political Science Major, Philosophy Minor. * Ran track in HS, and College. * Plays the drums pretty well. * Absolutely loves motorcycles. * Knows the ins and outs of almost every RPG Videogame of all time. * Favorite books are by Chuck Palahniuk. Category:Characters